Realities
by AngelQueen
Summary: Formerly 'Drabbles and Snippits'. A collection of drabbles and story scenes based on a LJ Prompt Table. BMWW, with GLHG accompanying in some chapters.
1. Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Justice League_ or any of the affiliated characters or concepts. I'd say that they're all property of those who are smarter than me again, but Batman is not present to provide a sarcastic remark, nor is Wonder Woman here to shut him up.

Flash: I'm here!  
AQ: And I love you dearly, Wally, but you know how those two are.  
Flash: Where are they anyway?  
AQ: ...  
Flash: Hmm?  
AQ: _(whistles innocently)  
_Flash: ... Suddenly, I don't want to know. _(Backs away slowly)_

**Note:** So these will basically be drabbles and snippits that I come up with. Most of them will be BMWW. The numbers correspond to a fic table that I've put together and will be unveiled when all fifty of the prompts have been answered. Obviously, I'm not going in order.

* * *

10. Dance

He danced with her in Paris. Not long, just a few minutes before they were interrupted.

She hadn't even known who he was at the time. She had been mobbed by fans and well-wishers, overwhelming her. Then a hand appeared, and a voice, "May I have this dance?"

She had agreed without hesitation. He spoke to her, teased her, but she did not take offense. Something in his voice, his smile, made her feel at ease.

It wasn't long after their dance that she recognized him. Her dark knight has many masks, but she thinks she saw his true face that night.


	2. Scream

**Note:** Let's bring on the angst, shall we? ;)

* * *

35. Scream

It was only a matter of time, really. A madman carrying a blade fashioned from nth metal and Shayera, their expert on the material, unconscious in the infirmary? Casualties should have been expected.

Diana had sought to clear her head after being thrown against a concrete wall. She had looked up just as _it_ happened.

The blade pierced _his_ Kevlar suit like a hot knife through butter. _He_ did little more than gasp quietly.

Time seemed to slow down. The blade was retracted. _He_ slowly slid to _his_ knees, _his_ blood pouring from the wound.

Diana's scream tore through the battered streets of Metropolis.


	3. Dream

12. Dream

He doesn't just have nightmares, though he admits those take up much of his mind. Sometimes he dreams. Sometimes, Gotham is at peace. Sometimes, both of his sons are home more often.

Sometimes, Diana is at his side, smiling. Sometimes, she cradles a pink bundle in her arms.

Sometimes, the baby sleeps. Others, she is awake, giggling and cooing as her mother strokes her cheek tenderly. Sometimes, she is nameless. Others, Bruce hears names like _Penelope_ or _Elizabeth_ fall from Diana's lips.

It's when Diana tries to hand him the baby that he awakes, alone, the baby's laughter echoing in his ears.


	4. Fool

**Note:** Hey, a double drabble! John had quite a bit to say!

John: _(snorts)  
_AQ: Oh, quit your complaining. You got to talk.  
Shayera: _(looks up from computer screen; glares)_ She's right. Stop your bitching. You got to see _my_ son!  
John: Uh, he's mine too, you kn--  
Shayera: Nope, mine. Because he's clearly not an idiot like you and Bruce. Now... **start running**...  
AQ: _(watches Shay chase John, mace raised high)_ Wow... issues much?

* * *

16. Fool

John Stewart had seen the future, or at least a damaged version of it. He had seen the pitiful remnants of the Justice League, down to only a stalwart few fighting a hopeless battle in Gotham. He had seen his _son_. A son whose mother was a woman he still loved.

That, though, didn't even scratch the surface.

John Stewart didn't think himself a fool. He had seen the Old Man's eyes when he looked at Diana. Bruce's eyes may have been hidden by his cowl, but not the Old Man's. He had seen the grief, the longing. John knew it because he _felt_ it whenever he saw Shayera these days.

He had seen Diana simply _cease_ to exist. He had seen Bruce simply _shut down_.

Now it was over. The timeline was restored, but only John and Bruce knew what happened, were left with the memories of that warped future. John was seeing Mari, but couldn't stop thinking of a man with familiar green eyes.

Maybe he _was_ a fool.

He watched Bruce with Diana. Nothing was changing. Bruce stayed just out of her reach. He'd caught a glimpse of what his future held and he was doing _nothing about it._

Maybe they were _both_ fools.


	5. Return

**Note:** Well, here's something a little different. Instead of a drabble, we have a couple of scenes inspired by the events of the _Batman Beyond_ episode, _The Call_. Since we couldn't have Diana in that episode, I decided to get her involved after the fact. ;) That, and Shayera was demanding some screentime too, but not with John. He's still in hiding.

Shayera: _(irritated)_ Big green baby.  
AQ: I'm not getting involved in your romantic disputes.  
Shayera: What was that? _(glares)  
AQ: (meeps)_ Nothing! On with the scenes!

* * *

34. Return

Diana blinked. "Let me get this straight," she said slowly, "Clark invited the new Batman to join the League to root out a traitor, only it was Clark _himself_ that was the traitor."

Shayera nodded, her irritated expression clear even on the vidscreen. _"Yeah,"_ she replied. _"Turns out one of his pets from the Fortress of Solitude jumped him years ago and has been controlling him ever since. He er, it, was trying to destroy the League so it could take over the world. The usual motive, really."_

"True," Diana snorted. Then she sighed. "But really, this... Starro was controlling Clark for _years_ and none in the League noticed? What is going on in the League, Shayera? This is something that has always been watched for! Why not now?"

Shayera held her hands up defensively._ "I know, Diana, I know! Things are... different now. The League's down to just a few members. They don't have a lot of what we had..."_

"All the more reason for them to be trained and ready to handle this kind of thing," Diana retorted. "Hera, the strongest, most powerful man on Earth was under alien control for years, Shayera. He attacked Metropolis repeatedly to lead League members to their deaths. There --"

_"I know,"_ Shayera repeated._ "You're right. Something needs to be done, but what?"_

Diana bit her lip. She had left the Justice League nearly fifteen years ago, and had turned her ambassadorial position over to Donna. She had not returned to Themyscira, much to her mother's dismay, but instead made a home for herself on another nearby island. She had chosen solitude then, and it was something she had grown accustomed to. Could she return to civilization now?

_Why not? Bruce seems to have done so._

"I may have an idea, Shayera," Diana finally said. "Here is what I suggest..."

Shayera listened to her, and a smirk began to spread over her features.

* * *

Wayne Manor itself had not changed in the intervening years since Diana had last seen it. The grounds, however, little resembled the well-ordered areas that had so flourished under Alfred's tender care.

Diana sighed sadly as she flew down to the front door. She had thoroughly scouted the area and found no press, no watchers on the house. Thus there was no one to see an unidentified metahuman coming to visit Bruce Wayne.

She glanced at the keypad on the door. It had been a long time since she had been here last -- Alfred's funeral, actually -- she didn't know if the entry sequence would still work. Hesitantly, she typed in the still familiar set of numbers. Two-one-eight-two-one-three-five.

_Click_. The door opened.

Diana grinned and slipped inside. Maybe he hadn't locked her out of his life as completely as she had once thought.

Upon seeing no one was within the manor itself, Diana made her way to the clock in the study. Turning it to the correct time, it opened to reveal the entrance to the Batcave. A few steps in, though, she heard a dog growl, which was quickly accompanied by a voice.

"You're late, McGinnis."

Diana paused, but then couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, but while Man's World has given me many names, I don't think that's one of them, Bruce."

The dog's growling quickly evolved into barking as Diana moved down the steps and into the Cave proper. She glanced around and saw that little had changed. The costumes of the Bat Clan were still displayed with pride, the museum was still set up and ready for viewing, and the computer still dwarfed the wall opposite the stairs.

"Down, Ace."

The chair in front of the computer swiveled around to face her. For the first time in over twenty years, Diana found herself face-to-face with Bruce Wayne.

Neither of them said anything at first and Diana took him in. The years had taken their toll on his physical features. His once-glossy black hair was now a slate grey, the angles of his face had grown more pronounced. Nonetheless, he was still recognizable as the man she'd known. His eyes were still that same blue, icy and yet capable of warming her heart with a single glance.

"Hello, Bruce," she said, breaking the silence at last.

"Princess."

How that nickname used to make her feel! For most others, it was a mere title, but when he spoke it, it was so much more. Now, though, was not the time for such things. She had been dealing with those kinds of emotions for decades, and there were other, bigger things at stake here.

"It's been a long time," she said.

Bruce grunted, then replied, "And I doubt you came around now just to reminisce about old times. First Kent shows up, wanting Batman back in the League, only he and his nearly get him killed, and then have the audacity to complain when the kid turns the offer down. Did he send you to soften me up?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that Clark would use such tactics?" She gave him a slight glare. "Or that I would allow myself to be used in such a manner?"

He stared at her for several moments, grunted again, and then turned back to the computer. "Why are you here, Diana?" he asked as he began typing on the keyboard.

She moved over to his side, leaning back against the console. "My business does concern the League," she admitted. "Shayera called me, told me what happened. It's madness," she declared, "that _Superman_ was under the control of an alien life form for years and the League was completely unaware of it. In the past, the League was organized in such a manner that it could compensate for such an occurrence, and we were all trained to notice such things."

Bruce didn't look at her, just kept his eyes on the computer screen. "What's your point?"

"The League is a pale shadow of its former self, Bruce," she told him. "If it is going to protect this world after we're gone, we have to make sure it is up to the task. Right now I'd sooner trust Wally to keep his mouth shut for an entire day than trust them to capably defend Earth."

His lips twisted up into a smirk. "Strong words, Princess. Shayera might be offended at that insult to her baby boy," he replied, "but what does that have to do with me?"

Diana could have danced. She knew she had his interest now. "Shayera made a similar comparison. We had an idea: recall some of the retired League members to mentor and train the younger ones. Teach them to do what the League is meant to do." She grinned before adding, "And who better to each them true detective work than the World's Best Detective, with maybe a little help from the World's Biggest Conspiracy Theorist?"

Now Bruce did turn to her, his eyes narrowing. "You're dragging Vic into this?"

She shrugged. "Shayera agreed to ask him if I asked you. We think we can get Ollie onboard, as well as the rest of the Founders." Diana chuckled. "Hera knows that John is just waiting for a chance to 'whip the punks into shape,' I believe was what I heard in the background when I was talking to Shayera."

"Should be interesting," Bruce muttered. He would have said more, but was cut off by the sound of someone else entering the Cave. Diana looked up toward the stairs to see a young man with black hair and a backpack slung over his back.

"You're late, McGinnis," Bruce snapped, his tone harsh. Diana watched the younger man carefully. Most people usually cringed when Bruce had used such a tone.

This McGinnis, however, didn't even flinch. He shrugged while eyeing her curiously. "Mom told me to pick up my brother from school for her," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"I thought you read the files on here," Bruce responded.

"I'm still going through them."

"This is Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons," Bruce told him. "Diana, this is Terry McGinnis."

Terry's eyes widened a little. "You're Wonder Woman? Wow. First Superman, now you." A small grin passed over his lips and he glanced at Bruce. "Careful, Bruce," he said, "if more and more people keep showing up, I'll start thinking that you were really a social butterfly back in the day."

Diana laughed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Batman," she said, nodding to him before turning back to Bruce. "You don't have to answer me now, Bruce. Think on it. I'll be staying at the Stewarts for the next few days. Shayera offered me her guest room." She reached out and stroked his cheek briefly before adding softly, "It was good to see you again."

Diana left then, knowing the two men had business to attend to and knowing better than to get involved. Batman's work in Gotham had always been his prerogative. Still, as she left, she caught a few words of their conversation.

"So, how many of your old girlfriends know about this place?"

"_McGinnis_!"


	6. Friend

**Note: **This is probably the third or fourth draft of this drabble. It gave me quite a bit of trouble, but thanks to some excellent advice and criticism from **The-Lady-Isis**, I think I've got it now.

Batman: Amazing. You _can_ be taught.  
AQ: I... am going to let that one slide, for the moment.  
Batman: _(smug)_

* * *

18. Friend

The night is cold. He stares out at his city's skyline. He knows it well, has seared it into his mind. He knows its whims, its moods.

There are times, though, when its cruelties still get to him. There was a robbery while he was on a League mission, a mother and child taken hostage. Robin and Batgirl moved in, but the mother was killed.

Gotham is his first responsibility, which was why he chooses to only work part-time for the League. He should have known better than to leave on a long mission. His protégés are good, but the criminals are becoming bolder as he appears less and less. For God's sake, a little girl watched her mother _die_ because he'd been playing diplomat with a bumbling race of quadrupeds!

His fists shake, the only outward sign of his rage. He needs to move, needs to remind the cowards that they are taking their lives into their own hands. He needs –

The sound of heels clicking catches his attention. He doesn't move when she sits down next to him.

"Make them _suffer_," she whispers. "Remind them why they fear you. Show them the consequences of evil."

She understands.

"Yes."


	7. Ending

**Note: **Return of the Angst! You knew it couldn't be gone long, could you? *cackles* Also, the previous chapter has undergone some changes, so feel free to take a look at it.

* * *

13. Ending

She visits Wayne Manor days after Tim is brought home. Diana has never seen Alfred look so old, so defeated. She has never seen tears in Barbara's eyes. Diana wishes she could have met Leslie Thompkins under different circumstances.

She finds Bruce in the Cave, sitting in the shadows, the remains of a purple jacket draped over his hands. He stares at her with dead eyes.

When Batman resigns from the League, Diana is unsurprised. She retreats to her quarters, unable to take the arguments that spring up among the other Founders.

Two marigolds lie entwined on her bed. There is no note.

* * *

_Additional Note: _According to the Language of Flowers at Wikipedia, marigolds mean pain and grief. Just in case anyone is interested.


	8. Sleep

37. Sleep

The moonlight illuminates the room. A cool breeze pushes her hair over her shoulder. The silk sheet is draped over her body, hinting at the beauty that lies beneath. Her eyes are shut.

Bruce takes in the scene. It suffuses him with something he doesn't dare name.

He slides carefully into bed. Diana shifts and mutters a little in her sleep. Her hand reaches out, finds him, and she moves closer, clutching his arm close.

"Bruce?" she whispers, her eyes barely opening.

Bruce leans down and kisses her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Princess," he replies. Diana smiles faintly and they close their eyes.


	9. Throat

41. Throat

Her pulse is rapid beneath his lips. He brushes kisses over her skin. She's told him many times how her mother created her, shaped her from clay and asked the gods of Mount Olympus to breathe life into her.

Given that Bruce would willingly, happily swear that her neck is the closest to perfection that he's ever known, he believes her story.

Diana's hands are not idle during his assault on her throat. Suddenly Bruce finds himself trapped between the mattress and her body as she turns his tactics back on him.

She smirks at him. "My turn," she says smugly.


	10. Absolution

**Note:** Goodness, I try for a change in point of view, and _still_ the angst insists on holding sway!

Diana: _(sniffs)_ True. Perhaps I should speak with this muse of yours?  
AQ: ... Um, not sure that's a good idea. Shayera tried that, and one of tomorrow's drabbles was dedicated to her in revenge.  
Diana: ...

* * *

1. Absolution

A large manor house sits high on a bluff, outside a city that casts dark, deep shadows. The sun shines down on a lawn and pretty flower gardens.

Inside the house, a man's heart begins to slow, his breath rattles in his chest. Beads of sweat mar his withered brow.

His bed is surrounded by people, friends and family all. A young man with his wife and little daughter, tears in their eyes, as well as the man's younger brother. Two older men and an older woman, their heads bowed in weary resignation. Another woman with wings and a man of unparalleled physical strength stand at the foot at the bed.

The last, who sits on the side of the bed holding the old man's hand gently in hers, is a beautiful woman, seemingly youthful in face but greatly aged in glassy blue eyes.

The old man's eyes open and he stares unseeing at the ceiling. "Di... ana..." he wheezes.

A single tear slips down the cheek of the woman and she leans forward, placing her lips upon his forehead. "I am here, Bruce," she whispers against his skin. "You can sleep now."

Another rattling breath.

"All is well, all is forgiven."

A sigh, and then silence.

* * *

Diana: By all the gods, must I endure my chosen's death every other chapter?!  
_(sounds of yelling and fighting heard in the room marked 'AQ's Muse')_  
AQ: _(sweatdrop)_  
Flash: I was going to complain about my lack of screentime, but suddenly, I think I'll just be grateful. Your muse is _evil_, hon.  
AQ: You're telling _me_ this?


	11. Unspoken

AQ: _(cringes as she reads aloud from a piece of paper)_ Ahem. I, AQ's muse, hereby dedicate this double drabble to Shayera Hol in repayment for her repeated insults against me. Watch your step, girl, or I'll do something worse. Endquote. _(trembles)_ See what I mean? Evil, I tell you. Evil!  
Batman: And everyone says _I_ have issues.  
AQ: _(glares)_ You _do_ have issues, _rich boy_. It's an excuse you repeatedly use to keep her Highness at arms length.  
Batman: _(scowls and hrumphs)_  
AQ: One of these days, you'll learn to keep your mouth shut, won't you?

* * *

44. Unspoken

Mari figured she was missing something when she joined Batman and John for lunch. Batman was scowling as he ate the meatloaf– maybe that was it? Mari couldn't stand it herself – and was even crankier normal.

John, on the other hand, seemed to be alternating between smirking and rolling his eyes at the Dark Knight. Mari just wondered what the hell was going on.

Conversation at the table was stilted until Batman threw his fork down and stood up, muttering, "Excuse me." Mari blinked as he stormed out.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

John snickered. "Nothing. He's just pissed that someone might be moving in on something he claims he doesn't need or want."

She raised an eyebrow. "Boo, cryptic talk isn't fun unless I know the answer."

He just grinned and gestured with his fork to his left. Mari looked over. Black Canary and Green Arrow were eating together. The Question was, strangely, sitting with Flash. Shining Knight was eating with Wonder Woman, who was laughing –

Oh. _Oh_.

Wonder Woman looked up then, sensing she was being watched, and met Mari's gaze. The woman smirked and glanced at the door Batman had stalked out of. Then she turned back and winked.

Mari laughed. She was good.


	12. Heart

22. Heart

Diana had walked into Man's World to help it in its time of need. It had not been in her to turn from those in danger, even if she did not know them. So she had gone, and stayed.

Those she met were strange to her, and yet not. The Flash behaved like a child, but his kindness was genuine. The nobility of J'onn and Superman spoke more to Diana than any words, as did the warrior spirits of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

Yet, it was Batman who caught her attention the most. He was different. Cold, rude, yet compelling. He commanded respect, which Diana soon gave. His brilliance spoke for itself, and it often saved their lives.

Time passed, and Batman began to show her what else there was to him, glimpses of the man behind the cowl. Sometimes, he would show her his other masks, but occasionally Diana began to catch glimpses of something else. Something that warmed her.

Before she knew it, she had placed her heart in his care, and Diana knew she would never have it back. Her mother had never warned her of this danger in regards to men, but she could not bring herself to regret it.


	13. Time

**Note:** This drabble and the snippit following it can be considered to be in the same AU 'verse. My apologies for not posting these last night. The site was behaving in a very wonky manner and would not let me do much in regards to editing and posting new chapters. Thankfully, it's been fixed.

AQ: I think Oracle got on the guys in charge. Probably has some blackmail material on them.  
Oracle: Damn straight.  
AQ: _(grins)_

* * *

43. Time

The years have been etched into her face, lines around her mouth, at the corners of her eyes. Diana knows each and every one of them.

Time has touched Bruce as well. His shoulders are stooped, his jaw more pronounced, his movements slower.

The choice had been laid before her. Live a life unchanged and untouched, immortal, or live a single lifetime, withering beneath fate's relentless gaze, and hold onto her love for all those days.

Diana lies in bed beside him, where she has lain for over forty years. Bruce's breathing soothes her thoughts and she closes her eyes, smiling.

She regrets nothing.


	14. Profession

30. Profession

"He has my DNA."

Diana stared at Bruce. "What?"

"McGinnis," he clarified. "He has my DNA."

Diana slowly moved over to the computer and stared at the screen. Terry had left not long ago, after she had helped patch up the cuts and bruises he'd received after dealing with Mad Stan. Bruce had taken the opportunity to put the boy's DNA into the computer.

Her fingers clenched around her cane. "How?" she demanded. "How is that possible? He's what? Seventeen?"

Bruce nodded, his eyes going back to the screen. "No accusations of me having an affair?" he asked wryly.

Diana snorted. "Please, as though you'd be that stupid." She cocked her head. "Besides, seventeen years ago I could barely get you to leave the grounds. When would you have found the time?"

He didn't argue with her, and she grinned inwardly. Then she turned her attention back to the issue at hand. "Again, how is this possible, Bruce?"

"I checked the kid's records, and his family's. Terrance Patrick McGinnis was born at Gotham General, the son of Warren and Mary McGinnis, nothing out of the ordinary."

Diana nodded absently, but her mind was racing. What could be gained from someone doing this? By the time Terry was born, her and Bruce's daughters were already teenagers. They had decided against having anymore children after Elizabeth's difficult birth nearly killed them both, even with the wonders of modern medicine.

Well, more like Bruce had put his foot down, but Diana had seen the look in his eyes. He had feared to lose –

Diana's thoughts were cut off when the vidphone blared, echoing loudly in the cave. She looked up at the screen again and promptly raised an eyebrow.

_Waller, Amanda. 633-552-1990._

Bruce pressed a button, opening the line and allowing Amanda Waller's face to appear. Time, Diana noted, seemed to have been kind to the other woman. Her hair grey, but some strands of black still remained.

"_Hello Bruce, your Highness,"_ Amanda greeted, eyeing them both carefully.

"Waller," Bruce replied shortly. Diana nodded.

"_Not much for small talk, even now, are you?" _she asked, chuckling. _"Fine, fine, I'll get straight to the point. When I heard about Batman suddenly reappearing in Gotham to put fear of God into people, I figured I owed you a call."_

"Why would you think so?" Diana asked.

Amanda stared at her and Diana thought she detected a hint of nervousness around the other woman's eyes. _"Probably because of the story I saw a few days before the reports started,"_ she said. _"The one about Warren McGinnis' death."_

_How is that for timing? Perhaps the gods are trying to tell us something, _Diana thought. Something inside her shifted uneasily.

"Hurry it up, Waller," Bruce snapped irritably. "I don't have all night."

She eyed him for a moment, and then nodded. _"All right then. I assume you've put the kid's DNA through every possible test imaginable? I know why his Y chromosome matches yours, Bruce."_ She paused, took a deep breath, and then continued, _"It's because I made it so."_

Diana's eyes widened and her fingers clenched around her cane yet again. She barely heeded the sound of cracking wood. "What?" she hissed. _"Why?!"_

"_Because the world will always need Batman,"_ Amanda replied. _"Neither Penelope nor Elizabeth seemed interested in taking up the roll. Elizabeth never got involved in the superhero business at all, and Penelope preferred the Oracle route. Since you weren't having any other children, I took things into my own hands. Long story short, I overwrote Warren McGinnis' reproductive material with Bruce's. Terry McGinnis was born a little over a year later."_

It was as though a dam had broken inside of her. She'd been remarkably calm since Bruce had first spoke up, but now, hearing what Waller had done, it was too much. What was left of her cane crumbled in her grip.

"How _dare_ you," Diana hissed. She had never regretted her decisions that had led her to this point in her life, being an old married woman with two grown daughters that had left Gotham behind and rarely returned to it. The reason for her decision to forsake the immortality gifted to her by the gods was right beside her, had been so for decades. She had no regrets. Their family, while far from perfect, was a great and cultivated treasure. That _Amanda Waller_ had dared to interfere in such an intimate way… it incensed Diana.

She wanted to _break_ something. Preferably Waller, but there was surely something here that would do for the time being –

A hand resting carefully on top of hers brought Diana out of the haze of rage that had engulfed her. Swallowing hard, she looked down into Bruce's eyes. He said nothing, but held her gaze firmly, and Diana could feel herself beginning to calm.

Diana didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Bruce broke away and turned back to the screen, where Waller was still waiting. He glared at her menacingly. "Tell me everything," he growled.

He never released Diana's hand through the rest of the call.


	15. Myth

**Note:** I think this drabble is going to be a favorite of mine. Because the idea of Diana being infuriated over inaccuracies in _The Odyssey_ is something I find hysterical.

* * *

29. Myth

"Hera, this book is _absurd_!"

The tome flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _thwack_.

"_The Odyssey_ do something to offend you, Princess?" Bruce asked, glancing up from his laptop.

Diana was lying on the couch, glaring at the book. She sat up. "It's ridiculous! Penelope being forced to entertain _suitors_? No man would have been so foolish to proposition her!"

"How so?"

She glared at him, but with little heat. "Everyone knew Penelope was an Amazon back then, though Homer _conveniently_ left it out of the story. Amazons rarely take mates, and when they do, it is for life, even after death." She leaned back. "The entire scenario Homer created is preposterous!"

He eyed her. "Then what happened?" he inquired.

Diana stared at him for a moment, a faint smile coming to her face. "After Odysseus was thought dead, various princes sought to claim Ithaca and laid siege to it. Penelope was not one to submit to the whims of stupid men, and when Laertes grew too old to lead the armies, she did so herself. She held the island until Odysseus returned to lay a proper claim to his kingdom." She smirked knowingly at him. ⌠He and Penelope defeated the invaders together."


	16. Speak

38. Speak

"Tell me about my son." The words command, but Shayera's green eyes plead.

Bruce doesn't answer immediately. He'd known John would tell her eventually what they'd seen in that future.

He doesn't like to think about what he saw. Diana fading away. The grieved shouts over the comlink when The Boy was killed. He doesn't know who The Boy was, but Bruce knows he'll be important someday.

Shayera doesn't have that benefit. Bruce knows that John is stubborn enough to keep them apart just to spit in destiny's face. Stupid man.

So he tells Shayera about a young man with green eyes.


	17. Rain

**Note:** Oh yay, another favorite! And coming in on the heels of Bruce's... interesting insight on GL yesterday.

Batman: _(says nothing)  
_AQ: What? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?  
Batman: _(glares)_  
AQ: Hah! I win!  
Flash: _(sticks head in)_ Doesn't that make the score something like: AQ -- 12, Batman -- 5,029?  
AQ: _(glares) _

* * *

32. Rain

The rain patters against the marble balcony, echoing into the room through open French doors. There is a chill in the air and Diana wraps her robe around her more tightly.

She's had this apartment for months. Bruce knows she's here nearly every night. So she waits, and watches the skyline.

The rain continues to come down. Diana reaches out, lets the water coat her hand.

He drops down from the roof then, and stares at her. She stares back.

"Coming?" she asks.

Bruce hesitates, but then follows her inside. She touches his cheek. His cape surrounds her as their lips meet.

The rain keeps falling.


	18. Honor

25. Honor

The Amazons' histories tell of the evil that came from beyond the world. The Last Martian called the greatest heroes to meet the challenge. One was our queen's child, the Princess Diana.

She went from Themyscira under cover of darkness, against the wishes of the queen, and brought honor to the Amazons.

The princess returned to discover the treachery of Felix Faust. She sought the aid of her friends to save Themyscira and return Hades to the Underworld. She was then banished from the island. She still brought honor to the Amazons.

Diana again returned at Zeus' command to restore Hades to his throne. Her exile was then rescinded.

For many years, Diana remained in Man's World as the Amazon's representative. Even after she resigned from her duties, Diana stayed. For love of her friends, some say, she remained with them in their final days.

Others whisper of the knight who accompanied her to Themyscira, and how he scolded the Red Child for his interference in the queen's judgment. Princess Donna spoke of the great friendship and devotion between Diana and the shadowed one.

Even today, Diana remains in Man's World, righting wrongs and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. She brings honor to the Amazons.


	19. Wrong

**Note:** This drabble is set during the climactic fight between the Justice League and the Justice Lords in the episode _A Better World._

Flash: Hey, isn't that the episode where --  
AQ: Where we learn that keeping you alive will help keep your friends from going psycho and trying to take over the world, yes.  
Flash: Score!  
AQ: However, you don't feature in the drabble, dear.  
Flash: Yeah? Well, you're... playing favorites!  
AQ: _(glances at Batman)_ Uh... wouldn't you?  
Flash: _(glances at Diana)_ Good point.

* * *

50. Wrong

Diana hits the ground hard, knocking her senseless for several moments. She opens her eyes just in time to see her counterpart catch Batman, mid-lunge, by the throat. Diana hears him grunt in pain as she flings him across the courtyard.

She struggles to get to her feet, watching as her counterpart prepares to crush Batman with a large piece of rubble. The simmering rage in her counterpart's eyes is staggering.

Thinking quickly, Diana takes her tiara and flings it at her. _Get away from him_, she growls inwardly.

Once her tiara is returned to its proper place, Diana lunges toward her counterpart. They take to the air as their fists swing.

"You should have let me kill him," her counterpart snarls as she tries to grasp Diana's hair. "He will destroy you in the end!"

Diana doesn't answer immediately. She's wrong. Diana isn't blind to her counterpart's feelings, knows they mirror her own in some ways. She hisses, "He will not cross the line yours did." Her declaration is followed by a kick.

Her counterpart laughs bitterly as she blocks the move. "You say that now. Just you wait. He will break you, one way or the other."

"You're wrong." Diana punches her in the face.


	20. Baby

2. Baby

Diana was the third person to hold the newborn Rex Stewart, after both of his beaming parents. She looked down at the gurgling infant with sightless blue eyes and smiled, placing a single finger in his tiny palm. Her smile grew wider when his hand curled around it.

"He's perfect," Diana said quietly. She knew Shayera and John both heard her.

Rex was passed to Wally, who immediately began a long discourse about how he would teach 'the little man' all the best ways to annoy his parents. Diana glanced at the others. Clark was grinning while waiting his turn to hold Rex. J'onn stood next to him, his lips turned upward in a faint smile of his own while he held a small pillow shaped like an Oreo.

Despite the cheerful atmosphere, Diana felt her happiness dim. Bruce hadn't come. She had hoped he would, despite the lack of response to the message she'd left him when Shayera went into labor.

Nothing had been the same since Batman's resignation. The remaining six tried to pretend nothing had changed, but even with Green Arrow taking the open spot on the ruling council (something Bruce had strongly recommended), they could feel the bonds that had held them together for so long weakening. J'onn spent his free time in China, Wally was dating someone in Central City, and Clark had thrown himself into various projects in Metropolis. Diana had been burying herself in her diplomatic work.

It had taken Shayera's pregnancy to pull them back together, but even so, Diana knew they still felt that emptiness. They had been Seven for so long, and no matter what, Six could never be Seven.

Rex's loud wail broke Diana out of her thoughts and she plastered a smile back on her face. She wouldn't spoil John and Shayera's happy day.


	21. Dine

11. Dine

Bruce was in Metropolis barely three hours when the hotel desk called up to his room, informing him that a message had been delivered for him. The message turned out to be an invitation.

_Your presence is kindly requested at the Embassy of the island nation of Themyscira at seven o'clock this evening for dinner with her Royal Highness, the Princess of Themyscira._

Bruce rolled his eyes after rereading the invitation just as his limo pulled up to the Themysciran Embassy. Stepping out of the vehicle, he handed the invitation to one of the guards at the door. The man glanced at it and nodded to one of his fellows, who immediately opened the door.

The main foyer seemed to glow from the golden light of the various lamps throughout the area. The paintings that decorated the place were tasteful depictions of the Amazons in mythical battles. He stared at one -- the Amazons at Troy -- until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Mr. Wayne, how lovely to see you again."

He turned around, the playboy smirk ready to do its work, and bowed. "It's an honor, your Highness," he replied. "I was surprised you remembered me."

The small talk was obviously for the benefit of the aides and staff standing nearby, most of them watching the exchange and making no effort to hide their interest. Not that he minded. It gave him a chance to truly take in just how amazing she looked in a red Grecian-style gown.

Diana chuckled as she took his arm and began to lead him deeper into the embassy. "I have not forgotten your help to me in Paris," she told him, her blue eyes sparkling humorously. "I also never had a chance to truly thank you for it. When I heard that you were in Metropolis on business, this seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Well, I'm always happy to help a lady out of a tough situation," Bruce replied. They approached a set of closed doors. Instinctively, he reached out and opened the doors, which brought him close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Very clever ruse, my dear."

The smirk on her lips spoke volumes as she took his hand and led him inside.


	22. Wind

48. Wind

Her hair moves with the breeze. Her arms are at her sides. Her eyes are bright -- with hope or tears, he doesn't know.

He wonders if she was created to mock him, to tempt him with the offer of a life of _happiness_. He wonders if he even remembers what that is.

His arms ache for her. His heart cries out to its true companion. The shadow inside quails at the light that surrounds her. She _glows_, and it _terrifies_ him more than anything he's ever known before.

He stands still.

Her shoulders slump.

His only companion, then, is cold air hitting his face.


	23. Bond

4. Bond

She intrigued him in the beginning. A princess of a mythological race, she claimed that her powers had been bestowed by the Greek gods themselves. Bruce put little faith in magic, but he knew and respected its existence. It had made its presence known too often for him not to.

He watched her grow into the role she had donned. She learned to control her impulses, began to use that magnificent brain of hers instead of relying merely on her fists and powers to win her battles. She began to relax, to look at Man's World as something more than a place that needed saving from villains and monsters.

She began to smile more. She began to smile at _him_, an unexpected development. What was more, he began to smile back. As much as he ever smiled, anyway.

When he agreed to sing to save her from a crazy goddess, he knew he was in trouble. He also knew it was too late. She was the most stubborn woman he'd ever known. There was no getting rid of her. She refused to leave, no matter what he said, no matter how harsh he was.

She just kept smiling at him, kept intriguing him.


	24. Party

30. Party

The reception was in full swing. The champagne was flowing, the food was excellent, and the music was pleasing. Laughter and clinking glasses were also in the air.

Diana stood near the windows, surrounded by friends. Shayera was smirking at a comment of Barbara's, Wally was digging into what was his third plate of food while J'onn sampled one of the cookies he had found among the desserts.

"Excuse me, friends," said a familiar voice. Diana looked up from her champagne glass.

Bruce was there, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I'd like to dance with my wife before the night is over."


	25. Cave

6. Cave

The Batcave is cloaked in darkness. The silence is broken only by the tapping of computer keys and the flutter of wings in the distance.

The cave is as natural a habitat for Batman as it is for the bats that hide among the stalactites. Darkness and silence are what he prefers. The others that join him – Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, even Alfred – bring light and noise that bothers him.

It is worse when _she_ comes. If the others bring candlelight and soft murmurs, _she_ brings the sunlight and a choir into his midst. Batman wants nothing more than to back away.

The boy, though, the boy wants to reach out to _her_, to let _her_ reach him. Not the Playboy, the idiot that Batman brings out to play to shield himself, but the boy, the child that still exists deep inside. _She_ makes the boy want to come out, to become who he was meant to be before two shots shattered his world.

It is this that makes _her_ so terrifying. Before, the boy was content to hide in the shadows, to be shielded from further harm. Now, he wants to see the sunlight, to hear the music that _she_ brings.


	26. Whisper

47. Whisper

The words were so soft that even her excellent hearing barely picked them up. She was half-asleep anyway, satiated and content in his arms.

"I love you, Diana."

Diana's eyes shot open and she stared at him. She didn't doubt the veracity of his words, she had known even before Bruce had first led her to his bed that he loved her. What surprised her was that he actually _said_ it.

Bruce stared back at her and while he appeared relaxed, she could see the tremor of nervousness in his eyes. She smiled at him, and stroked his cheek.

"And I you."


	27. Coffin

**Note:** I'll be switching to a different computer at some point tomorrow, one I'm not one hundred percent certain of its reliability. I'll do my best to keep posting, however, so hopefully there won't be any problems.

Batman: There had better _not_ be.  
AQ: Dude, you offering me a new setup? Because otherwise, you have no cause to complain.  
Batman: _(scowls)_

* * *

8. Coffin

Diana stands in the shade of a tree, watching the funeral services. She watches multitudes of people file pass the coffin.

Eventually, the priest intones the final prayer and the gatherers begin to move away. Some stay close by, talking in small groups, while others begin to navigate through the cemetery to their vehicles.

"Did you know him?"

Diana turns to find herself facing Terry McGinnis, clad in a black suit and looking very much like… _his father_. Her throat tightens and she doesn't answer at first, even as she notices that his eyes have widened in recognition.

"Yes," she says, "I knew him, long ago." Diana manages a wane smile. "Diana of Themyscira," she introduces herself.

"Terry McGinnis," he replies as he studies her with those – _his_ – eyes. He then glances over to where the workers are preparing to lower the coffin into the grave. "Did you… want to say goodbye?"

Diana follows his gaze. "The last word I ever said to him was 'goodbye', Mr. McGinnis," she murmurs. _That day_ is engraved on her heart. In all honesty, Diana is not entirely sure why she came today. She has few ties left anywhere in the world.

They stand in silence, watching as the coffin disappears into the ground. The workers begin to move the pile of dirt back into place. Diana can hear the soil hitting the wood and flinches.

"He called for you," Terry says suddenly, distracting her from the disturbing sound. "Just before…" he pauses meaningfully, "he called your name. He said he was sorry."

Tears prick at Diana's eyes. Had he really done that?

Clark had told her that he had changed, but she'd been too afraid to believe it. She, who had been the champion of the Amazon nation, had been a coward.

_I'm sorry too, Bruce._

The coffin is buried.


	28. Cold

9. Cold

It was a strange thing, to feel the chill in the air and actually be affected by it. Diana had felt the coolness of the Batcave before, but it hadn't actually bothered her.

_Being mortal means the strangest things sometimes_, she thought as she rubbed her arms. Diana leaned back in the chair and stared at the computer screen. Though Bruce still refused to allow her to patrol Gotham with him, she had talked him into allowing her to help with his cases from the Cave. Diana smirked. Being his wife hadn't made it much easier to persuade Bruce on certain things, but there was a _slight_ difference.

Still, it was hard to ignore the chill in the Cave and concentrate. She would have to dress warmer when she intended to stay for long periods, especially in winter.

A familiar roaring gradually filled the Cave and Diana smiled. Bruce was home. She turned in the chair and watched as the Batmobile was parked in its customary place. Bruce and Tim stepped out of the car, the latter smiling sleepily at her before moving off to change for bed. The former stopped and stared at her. He, unlike Tim, had noticed her attire.

"Aren't you cold in that?" he asked.

Diana chuckled. Apparently a thin t-shirt and shorts got the attention of those in the Cave that weren't half asleep. She stood up and stepped toward him, sliding her hands up his shoulders and neck, brushing his cowl back. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, giving him a sultry smile. "Want to warm me up, _husband_?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I might be persuaded to, _wife_," he murmured. As he leaned in to press his lips to hers, Diana felt him wrap his cape around her body.

"Ew," they barely heard Tim mutter as he left the Cave.


	29. Glare

Flash: HAH! I told you I'd make it in here! _(fist of triumph)  
_AQ: _(raised eyebrow)_ I never said you wouldn't, sweetie. I just said that even you couldn't do a disclaimer quite like Bats and her Highness.  
Flash: Oh yeah? Well, you're... using a half-dead computer!  
AQ: True. _(sighs)_

* * *

20. Glare

Flash sped into the conference room, certain he was late, only to find he was the third to arrive.

_Hah, totally beat Supes and GL here_, he thought. Only Bats and Diana were present, and both were already seated at the table. Diana was sipping an iced mocha and Bats was… glaring at her?

_What the hell? _Granted, Bats glared at most people, as Flash knew from personal experience. Still, he rarely glared at the princess. She was pretty much exempt from that kind of thing, hence why whenever they needed to give Bats bad news, they usually sent Diana. She was the only one who would make it out without broken bones and burning ears.

"Diana," Bats snapped.

Diana put her mocha down, smiling innocently. "Yes, Bruce?"

Flash nearly lost it. _Give it up, Bats,_ he thought. _Whatever she wants, just give in gracefully. She's gonna get it no matter what._

This time Bats' glare was accompanied by a growl. If he'd been normal, that would have been accompanied by Bats slouching in his chair.

_But nooooo, Bats doesn't slouch._ Flash tried not to laugh. He had no desire to earn the ire of either of them. He was by no means a stupid man.


	30. Weep

46. Weep

In general, Diana was not a woman who cried much. She could recall the very few times she had shed tears or come perilously close to doing so with clarity, but it was a rare occurrence.

Diana did not cry when the doctors told her that age had finally worn her husband down. No cloning of organs would buy him another reprieve. After nearly a century, Bruce's long-waged war against death was slowly winding down.

Diana did not cry when she sat at the side of the bed she and Bruce had shared for nearly sixty years. She had held his hand, kept a faint smile on her lips, and kissed him gently several times a day. It was hard, trying to find a way to let him go.

Diana did not cry when the end came. Even as she heard her daughters weeping behind her, saw Terry and Matthew's eyes glisten, Diana's face remained dry. She kissed Bruce's forehead one final time.

Diana did not cry when they laid Bruce into the ground beside his parents. It was sunny, but winter had not released its hold on Gotham and thus was quite chilly. She stood stone-faced, nodding to those who offered her their condolences. She held her daughters' hands, offering them some silent comfort.

Diana did not cry when she made her final preparations, divided up her possessions among her family. She and Bruce had decided to leave Wayne Manor to Terry, given that he would need the house and the cave below. Penelope and Elizabeth had agreed to it. She gave her picture albums in trust to her grandchildren.

Diana did not cry when she said goodbye. Neither did anyone else, not while she was present. It was as though they had been expecting her to leave, or thought she was already gone. Maybe they were right. Her movements all felt mechanical, like she was on autopilot.

Diana did not cry when she sat on the beach of an island not far from Themyscira. It was warm there, the sun shone on the waves, the gulls sang. It was nearly perfect. Diana sat against a tree, waiting.

Diana did not cry when her mother joined her. Few words were spoken between them. They had known for decades that this day would eventually come. Diana was not so far gone, however, to see the grief and even the bitterness in her mother's eyes. It was a hard thing to endure, she thought, to watch a beloved child die. At least Diana herself had been spared that horror.

Diana did not cry when the end came. She could feel her mother holding her in her arms, offered one final farewell. Then her eyes drifted shut and she whispered, "Bruce… wait for me…"

It was not Diana who wept on that beach. It was Hippolyta, clutching her aged and withered child close to her breast, who shed her tears. It was the Amazons who wept as they carried the body of their princess home to Themyscira to be buried with honor.


	31. Change

7. Change

"Do you want to end up like him?"

Bruce looked up. "End up like who?"

"The Old Man." John didn't have to be any more specific. Bruce knew who he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," John snapped. "You've accused me of being a selfish bastard for trying to avoid being destiny's toy, but I know you don't hold with accepting things because it's 'fated'."

"Your point?"

"Diana and the others were killed because of Chronos in that timeline, Bruce. That's not going to happen this time. What purpose does holding her at arms' length serve?"

Bruce didn't answer.

John's voice softened. "She loves you, Bruce. A madman stole happiness from you two once, but it won't happen this time. Take the chance, before it's too late. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

Bruce's jaw tightened. "My work –"

"Won't be there forever," John interrupted. "Someday you're going to be too old to do it, Bruce. That's something all of us are going to have to deal with. Work is not an excuse for avoiding the subject." Bruce again went quiet, so John added, "You're hurting her, Bruce. At least tell her why, for God's sake."

Bruce looked away, considering his words.


	32. Mate

28. Mate

Lips clashed together in a battle. Bodies pressed against one another. Fingers glided over heated skin. Breaths came in pants.

The heat in the room had nothing to do with the sweltering temperatures and setting sun outside.

Lips slid down a neck. Fingers weaved through sweat-soaked hair. One person gasped.

In the darkness of the bedroom, a woman returned her gift of immortality to its givers, but gained her soul's other half, never to be parted from her. A man, in turn, found something he thought lost to him forever – true companionship.

Their ardor satiated, the lovers slept soundly in each other's arms.


	33. Starlight

39. Starlight

"… _but then there was a star danced, and under that was I born."_

Bruce watched Diana smile. He'd never taken her for a fan of Shakespeare.

Bruce glanced out the windows. They weren't in Gotham, there was nothing to pull him from Diana while she watched _Much Ado About Nothing_. There was nothing outside but the stars.

"Bruce?"

Diana was staring at him. The room was only lit by the television, and her eyes were sparkling. "Are you bored? We can watch something else."

"No, this is fine. Let Beatrice continue to drive Benedick mad."

Diana laughed and turned back, her head on his shoulder.


	34. Break

5. Break

Clark stared at the monitor. _That can't be right…_"J'onn?"

"Yes?"

"Diana's leave is this week, right?" At J'onn's nod, Clark continued, "And Batman said he would be unavailable due to a surveillance job out of town."

"He said his target had information that he needed. Why?"

Clark scratched his head. "I checked the tracking system, and Diana and Bruce's beacons are in the same place."

"Ah." The Martian said nothing further.

Clark stared. "J'onn? Do you know something I don't?"

"… Possibly?"

Clark turned to the monitor. Diana was in Tahiti, and Bruce was there doing surveillance? _Wait a minute…_He turned back to J'onn.

The door slid shut.

"J'onn!"


	35. Silence

**Note:** This drabble takes place after the _Batman Beyond_ episode _Out of the Past_. Otherwise known as Bruce Wayne and the Late Life Crisis Brought On By an Old Enemy Masquerading as an Ex-Girlfriend. With Singing.

Batman: _(growls)_  
Batman (Terry): Hey, this isn't your era!  
Batman: _(looming)_ What of it?  
Batman (Terry): _(sticks tongue out and flies off)  
_AQ: ... And we all thought the Addams family was weird.

* * *

36. Silence

The Cave is quiet after he pushes Terry out to patrol.

He stares at the picture of Talia and whispers a final goodbye. Bruce had intended to leave then, but looks through the other pictures. Zatanna, Lois, Selina, and Barbara.

Some might say there's another picture missing, but Bruce knows better. He needs no picture of Diana. She's embedded in him. He recalls her with perfect clarity, from that teasing smile to her flashing, angry eyes. He's never forgotten her hands, her lips, or her silence when he sent her away.

Bruce suddenly wishes he hadn't chased Terry out so quickly.


	36. Thursdays

42. Thursdays

Nearly ten years had passed since Bruce had seen her last when Diana showed up on a Thursday afternoon. He was hardly welcoming to her, but she took his ill humor in stride, making them both a cup of tea. She stayed for about two hours, and then left, much to his relief.

Except she came back the following Thursday. Then the Thursday after that, and the one after that. Every single Thursday.

Bruce didn't know what to make of it. He thought he had made it abundantly clear after he'd been forced to retire that he wanted to be left alone. Clark, John, and some of the other League members emailed him regularly, which was fine, but none of them actually showed up on his doorstep week after week. Diana, no matter how hard he tried to dissuade her from it, kept coming.

Sometimes it was for tea, sometimes she brought breakfast with her, sometimes she even brought a book that she recommended that he read. Never once did she lose her temper at him when he tried to drive her off. It was a sight, considering how easily she could be induced to anger in years gone by.

Diana visited him every Thursday for the next twenty years. One time she even came before dawn – as though she knew he would be up – and they sat on the terrace together. It was Diana who took his hand in hers as the sun came up.

Even after Terry came, Diana visited every Thursday, though somehow she and Terry kept missing each other. Bruce was pretty sure the kid never even knew she was around. Diana was the first person he told about Amanda Waller's Batman Beyond project.

Taking that foolish trip to New Cuba with Talia caused Bruce to miss one of Diana's Thursday visits. When she showed up the following Thursday, Bruce thought it was going to be the one time she was going to blow up. He remembered what she was like when she was angry. Still, though her eyes glittered furiously, she managed to hold her displeasure at bay. After he told her what happened, he thought that if Ra's had survived, the demon had better tread carefully. Diana was not pleased with him er, her.

Bruce's kidneys began to fail on a Thursday. He'd startled the hell out of Diana when he collapsed during her visit and she'd had to take him to the hospital. That was how she and Terry met for the first time.

A few months later, he told Diana that he was pretty sure Terry knew the truth. Diana had sipped her tea and agreed, saying that the kid had actually taken to asking her questions about cases she and Bruce had been involved in. She said that Terry's favorite had been the one where Morgan le Fey had turned them into children so they could deal with Mordred's attempt to take over the world.

Bruce died on a Thursday. Diana was with him, as always. Stubborn woman.


	37. Rest

33. Rest

_Why don't you go lay down, Diana? Maybe you should get some rest, Diana. _

Those statements and their general variations were all she seemed to hear these days. Rest, rest, rest. That seemed to be everyone's answer for everything that plagued her. Well, Shayera recommended she walk as much as possible, since the doctors had told Diana to refrain from flying.

It was frustrating for Diana. She was pregnant, not dying. Of course, the pregnancy was a harrowing experience unto itself. Diana had no experience with this, nor did she know anyone who did.

Then there were the symptoms she had to deal with. The morning sickness (which lasted well beyond the morning), the bizarre cravings, and the increased libido were all a strange combination of things to deal with for everyone. Though, Diana admitted to herself, Bruce didn't seem to mind the last one too much. These days he seemed to be walking around with a perpetual smirk on his face.

"Oh don't you worry about that, Madam," Alfred assured her as he quickly gathered up the remaining stuffed animals. "I'll finish here," he said, glancing at the various other things that had yet to be unpacked for the nursery. "Why don't you lie down until dinner?"

Diana clenched her teeth, but forced herself to smile at Alfred. She knew he meant well. The older man was probably just as thrilled over the baby as she and Bruce. "Very well," she replied and slowly left the nursery.

She wanted to _do_ something! Diana was not someone who enjoyed inactivity. Pursing her lips, she decided she would get Bruce to do something with her – something that did not involve their bed and that blissful feeling he gave her when…

Maybe they'd go out into the gardens for a while. The evenings were still warm.


	38. Gift

19. Gift

The bedroom was cool and quiet, little resembling the humid and noisy place it had been less than an hour ago. The crowd of well-wishing superheroes had been cleared out by Alfred, who led everyone downstairs with the promises of a buffet. Diana, who had been the center of attention, had been left to get some desperately-needed sleep.

Bruce pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and moved away from the bed. Turning, he found himself staring at the bassinette set up just a few feet away. Moving silently over the carpeted floor, he stepped up next to it and looked down.

Penelope Alexandra Wayne slept as soundly as her mother, clearly worn out from being fussed over by her parents' friends, not to mention her two doting older brothers and Alfred. Bruce tentatively reached out and brushed a finger along his daughter's soft cheek.

He'd had several months to acclimate himself to her impending arrival, but Bruce admitted that it still had not quite sunk in yet. For years he had never allowed himself the luxury of thinking that he would have a family of his own, hadn't dared even dream of it. Marrying Diana had been a blessing unlooked for and it seemed almost presumptuous to ask for more.

Yet here was Penelope.

"She is beautiful," said a voice from behind him. "Aphrodite has blessed her." Bruce looked up sharply, more out of habit than true irritation, to see Hippolyta standing next to him, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"She's like her mother," Bruce replied quietly.

Hippolyta's lips twitched. "I will not argue with that," she agreed. Her eyes still on Penelope, she continued, "Children are a blessing. I learned this when the gods gave my daughter to me. I never dreamed that Diana herself would be in the same position, to know such joy."

She looked up at him. "Children are perhaps the most precious gifts the gods can give. Treasure this little one; love her with everything you have." Hippolyta smiled sadly. "One day they will leave you, but you'll always remember that time you had with them as you watched them grow."


	39. Weather

45. Weather

The clouds moved fast through the sky, mirroring the breeze that swept through the trees. The sun was bright, and Diana shielded her eyes with a pair of sunglasses.

She lay back on the blanket spread over the grass. The day was beautiful, perfect for spending outside. She could see Wayne Manor off to her left, and the high spires of Gotham to her right.

It was almost perfect.

"How's your day so far, Princess?"

Diana grinned and looked up at the amused man next to her. Maybe now it _would_ be perfect.

"It just got better."

Bruce's lips twitched faintly.


	40. Hair

21. Hair

It had been horrific, dealing with people who thought and fought just like them. Still, it had helped to see their counterparts look different. The different costumes had reminded them that these… _people_ were _not_ them.

The difference between Diana and her counterpart had been especially jarring. No armor, no tiara, the change in hairstyle. Seeing Diana without her almost trademark black hair had been disorienting, coupled with the unnatural fire in her eyes.

Bruce would never say so out loud, but he hoped Diana would never think that shorter hair might be a good idea in their line of work.


	41. Laughter

26. Laughter

Bruce returned home to the sound of childish laughter coming from the living room. Looking in from the doorway, he found Penelope and Elizabeth sitting on the floor with a third child, Rex Stewart. Diana and Shayera were in the corner, bent over the chess set.

Bruce nodded to them, but found himself drawn back to the children. Penelope, standing as tall as her four years would allow, was staring down at Elizabeth. "Me 'n Rex are the mommy and the daddy, and you're our baby," she told her.

Elizabeth didn't seem to be paying attention, obviously content with gumming the ear of her stuffed rabbit.

Her sister's lack of attention didn't bother Penelope, and she tugged on Rex's arm. "Come on, Rex. You have to take the baby to the doctor."

Rex, however, didn't seem inclined to cooperate. "Sorry, can't," he said. "I gotta watch the football game with Uncle Wally."

Penelope's eyes widened and she glared at him. "Uncle Wally can tape it! This is more important! The baby," she pointed at Elizabeth, who had moved to some discarded blocks, "needs a check-up. I have to go to Them'scira to talk to Gran'mother Hippol'ta!"

Rex wrinkled his nose at her. "You're being bossy," he declared and moved over to play with some action figures.

Penelope stomped her foot. Hoping to forestall any arguments, Bruce cleared his throat, catching the attention of the room's occupants.

"Daddy!" Penelope squealed, her anger forgotten as she raced toward him. Elizabeth had also seen him and was toddling behind her sister at a slower pace.

Bruce picked up Penelope and glanced toward Shayera and Diana, who had apparently abandoned their game and had been watching the children as well. As they approached, he heard Shayera mutter, "Can't _imagine_ where Penelope gets it."


	42. Free

17. Free

The missile hit her hard, slamming her forcefully into the ground and dragging her along for several yards before finally coming to a halt. Diana found herself in complete darkness. Her breath came rapidly, sucking in the warm, stale air around her.

Struggling to calm her rapid heartbeat, Diana took stock of her surroundings as best she could. Her body ached, but she could move somewhat. Relieved, she felt along the missile, looking for a way into it to reach the component in question.

"Diana!" The voice was faint, but she could hear it. Batman. Then there was the sound of digging to her left.

Diana thought about calling back to him, assuring him that she was all right, but her air was quickly running out. Frustrated, she simply slammed her fist into the missile and grabbed the component. The digging sounds had ceased, but rather than risk the chance of harming her friend, Diana pushed the missile deliberately to her right.

Batman was still next to her, staring at her intensely as she leapt to her feet. Hawkgirl and J'onn were also present. Offering them a quick smile, she turned to the gorillas also assembled and said, "The Fates were kind today. Your city is safe."

Amid the loud cheers, Diana turned to Batman. She had heard the distress in his voice when he'd called her name, most unlike his normal growling tones. Her eyes drifted downward to his gloved hands. They were covered in dirt.

He noticed her stare and quickly hid his hands beneath his cape. Nonetheless, Diana _had_ seen them and a grin was fast spreading over her face.

She wasn't sure what made her kiss him on the cheek, but seeing the faint blush spread across what she could see of his face warmed her heart.


	43. Light

**Note:** This double drabble takes place during "_the_ scene" during the _Justice League_ episode _Starcrossed._

* * *

27. Light

They hurried through the streets, well aware of the Thanagarians behind them. Diana fought the urge to stop and fight them. Though she might defeat them, it would do nothing except bring more.

A man appeared, hurriedly waving them into his restaurant. Diana could hear Bruce cautioning the man about helping them, but Diana was dragged to an unoccupied table in the back. A handkerchief was tied over Diana's hair.

Then Thanagarians burst inside. Diana knew there was little to stop them from being recognized, so she did the first thing she could think of – she scooted her chair close to Bruce, reached out, and pulled him down into a kiss.

That was when the lights exploded behind her eyes. Her heart sped up, and not because of the danger they were in.

Bruce seemed to understand her intent, and he did not hesitate. His hands cupped her face, and a tongue brushed across her lips. Something in Diana jumped. She didn't understand this, but she recalled Hawkgirl's words.

"_Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, Princess."_

When the Thanagarians were gone, Diana pulled away. "Sorry," she muttered, trying not to appear embarrassed.

The look he gave her was positively leering. "Don't be," he said.


	44. Hollow

23. Hollow

He talks about dating between teammates always leading to disaster. Granted, there is some truth to that. Look at what John and Shayera went through. Still, he said "_always_ leads to disaster." That is not true, and he knows it. Black Canary and Green Arrow, Huntress and Question. All are good examples of how to balance teamwork and a relationship.

He talks about his enemies looking for a way to strike at him through someone he loved. I think even he knows that, in my case, there is little chance of that happening. His Rogues are little match for a powerful metahuman.

He talks about me being a princess of a group immortal warriors and him being a "rich kid with issues." I do not believe my being a princess bothers him. "Princess" has become a nickname for me. Besides, he has dated royalty before. That would be nothing new. Nor do I believe he fears my sisters taking exception to him pursuing me. They trust me to handle myself in such a situation.

It is the "immortal" part that bothers him, I think. I will live on, unchanged, even as he ages and his body eventually turns to dust. In the end, that is the fate that awaits all of my friends in Man's World.

He doesn't understand the gods. Despite their less than stellar reputation in Man's World, they do care for those under their purview. They would never hold me to a life that I did not wish to have. They did not restrain Andromache and Penelope when they wished to leave Themyscira, nor did they bind them to life. Immortality is meant to be a gift, not a shackle.

The option is there, Bruce. Do not hide behind paltry reasons; have the decency to tell me the truth.


	45. Fate

14. Fate

Sometimes Bruce takes the chance, and gains everything he never dared hope for: a life with Diana, two wonderful little girls, and improved relationships with both of his sons. Life still has its problems – the Joker is never one to let up – but Bruce's list of regrets is noticeably shorter. There are still surprises, though. Amanda Waller playing God with Bruce's DNA does nothing to make Diana like the woman.

Sometimes Bruce withdraws, cutting Diana out of his life with a ruthless efficiency. Bruce loses both Dick and Tim – the first to their constant arguing and the latter to the Joker's tortures. It is not until years later that Bruce unexpectedly gets a new lease on life in the form of a kid, Terry McGinnis. Who knew that Waller's poking into his business could have such a positive outcome?

A constant is Bruce's death. Bad feelings are put aside as Bruce's heart fails. Dick, Tim, Barbara, and Terry are there. Matthew McGinnis as well, though Bruce was never as close to the boy as he was to his older brother.

Diana is there too, at his side. Her eyes are the last thing he sees, her voice the last he hears.


	46. Home

24. Home

Diana yawns and trudges up the steps of the Manor. It's been forty-eight hours of League business, her first since her return from maternity leave. She's had to help with the evacuation of an island in danger from a volcano, while also helping extract victims from a train accident in Germany.

She pauses to look into the nursery. Penelope is in her bed, clinging to the stuffed bat given to her by 'Uncle Wally.' Diana smiles and moves to the master bedroom.

Bruce is in bed, unusual given his nightly activities, but Diana's not surprised. Dick, Tim, and Barbara had threatened Bruce into backing off when Penelope was born, saying he needed to spend time at home and not rely on Diana and Alfred to take care of the baby. They've likely done the same thing now.

Elizabeth Martha Wayne sleeps in a bassinette next to the bed, the same bassinette her sister had used before her.

Diana takes off her armor and lays it on a chair. She crawls into bed. Bruce shifts, allowing her to slide close to his body. Diana drapes her arm across his chest, and feels his arm wrap around her shoulders.

Diana smiles. She's home.


	47. Writer's Choice

**Note:** The review count reached and surpassed one hundred after yesterday's postings, so I'd like to offer a special thank you to everyone that's reviewed so faithfully throughout the posting of these drabbles and snippits. You people are all wonderful! _(passes out roses and candy)_ Now, without further ado, we have a special returning guest-star today...

Flash: _(zooms in) _Me! I'm here again!  
AQ: Yes, dear. Have you read it yet?  
Flash: _(reads)_ Wh-What? Not fair!  
AQ: _(innocent)_

* * *

49. Writer's Choice

"What do you know?"

"Lots of things, Bats."

"…"

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"…"

"Stop that."

"…"

"_Stop_ it!"

"…"

"Okay, okay! She likes cookies 'n cream ice cream."

"Wally…"

"Lilies! Her favorite flowers are lilies!"

"And?"

"… I can't…"

"_Wally_."

"… She'll kill me…"

"And I won't?"

"Good point."

"…"

"She likes Madonna! Are you happy?!"

"Is he happy about what?"

"Diana!"

"Yes Wally?"

"He... uh…"

"Wally just promised to keep the iced mochas out of the monitor room."

"Oh. I see. You've been after him for that, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"_Urk_."

"Wally, are you all right?"


	48. Tally

40. Tally

"Got the dress?" Shayera asked.

"Yes," Diana answered, pointing to the blue gown already neatly laid out on her bed.

"Make-up?" Shayera inquired, then grinned. "Not that you really need it or anything."

Diana smiled at her. "On the dresser."

"How about the shoes?"

"Still in my closet."

The Thanagarian nodded. "Good. What about the lingerie?"

"Ch – _what_?!" Diana stared at her, shocked.

Shayera smirked. "Come on, Princess. You've been dating Tall, Dark, Gorgeous, and Broody for nearly a year now. You telling me you haven't stocked up on the naughty underwear to give him a show when he finally pulls your dress off?"

Diana compressed her lips into a thin line and she tossed her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am an Amazon, the princess of my people! I have no need to display myself to any man!" By the end of her speech, Diana was nearly shouting.

Shayera wasn't daunted. "Uh huh," she replied lazily, leaning against the wall and crossed her arms. There was a brief silence and then she asked, "So, do you have the lingerie or not?"

Diana glared at her, then nodded shortly toward the dresser. "Second drawer from the top."


	49. Fight

**Note:** My apologies for the lateness in posting tonight. I had a final exam this evening that was a _killer_.

* * *

15. Fight

Diana's fist struck a glancing blow to Bruce's cheekbone. Bruce kicked at Diana's legs, knocking her to the ground. He leapt toward her, but she caught him and launched him away from her. Both of them rolled back up to their feet and started circling each other.

Diana struck first, as she usually did. She feinted a kick at Bruce's midsection, only to throw another punch toward his face, trying to reach the spot at his neck where she could incapacitate him. Bruce blocked both moves, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. In a flurry of movement, he had her on her back, using his body to pin her to the ground.

Their eyes locked, even though one set was hidden beneath lenses. Their breathing was heavy, which pressed their bodies even closer.

"I win," Bruce said lowly.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She managed to shift and her legs were free. Still, she did not use them to shove him off.

An infinite pause. "Call it a draw," he allowed. Their lips met and another, special fight began.

No one entered the Cave to hear the new and different sounds coming from the sparring room.


	50. Black

3. Black

She steps into the party dressed to kill. The black dress clings to her curves, giving a glimpse of the body underneath. It is strangely even more tantalizing than her uniform, even though that shows much more skin.

He watches her move through the room, only to be mobbed by the crowds of reporters and socialites, all of whom are calling out inane questions. He sees the surprise flicker across her features, and knows that Man's World has yet again surprised her with its superficiality.

He isn't sure what makes him move toward her, knows that it could jeopardize his secret identity, but his feet have gained a mind of his own.

"May I have this dance?"

So too has his mouth, apparently.

Nonetheless, she takes his offer and he leads her out of the multitudes of people and toward the ballroom, where several couples have already taken advantage of the music playing.

His hand rests on her waist and he can feel the taut muscles beneath the elegant black garment. But it is the sparkling blue eyes beneath the beautiful head of black hair that catch his eye.

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Wayne," he says, "Bruce Wayne."

Her smile is radiant.

* * *

**Note:** And so we come to an end of _Realities._ The prompt table had fifty words to it, and we have fifty drabbles/scenes here. I figured that this drabble in particular was the best one to end with. _Realities_ began with Diana's thoughts on that special dance in Paris, why not end it with Bruce's thoughts that precipitated that same dance? It seemed fitting.

For those who would like to see the prompt table, it can be found on my LiveJournal here: http://angelqueen04(dot)livejournal(dot)com/321550(dot)html

Again, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed throughout the process of writing and posting this collection. You've all been a wonderful group of supporters, and it's been a pleasure to entertain you.

I'm in the process of working on a new _Justice League Unlimited_ story, tentatively titled _Fine Lines_. The first draft of the story is a few chapters shy of being complete. Once I'm there and satisfied with it being a complete draft, I'll seek out a beta for it. For the occasional update about the story's status, you can check out my profile.

Finally, I suppose I should thank the sources of my inspiration too...

Flash: _(zooms around the room, waving at everyone)_  
AQ: _(raises eyebrow)_  
Batman: _(glares at Flash)_  
Diana: _(smirks at Batman)  
_AQ: _(facepalm)_ You know what? Never mind. Your egos are all big enough as it is.

_--end--_


End file.
